<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Game Night by certe_cose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049000">Family Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/certe_cose/pseuds/certe_cose'>certe_cose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mornings With the Phantom Troupe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen, I had to do it no regrets, Memes, i want the phantom troupe to actually play among us now, swearing but other than that nothing bad, wild from start to finish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/certe_cose/pseuds/certe_cose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an attempt to bond the group through video games, the Chrollo has the Phantom Troupe play Among Us.  Spoiler Alert: It was not a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mornings With the Phantom Troupe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Video games weren't something the Troupe got to play often, but when Shalnark had gotten word of the new phone and computer game called <em>Among Us</em>, he had a feeling this would be the perfect team building exercise.  Sure enough, when he had brought the idea to Chrollo, the leader had agreed that maybe it would be best for everybody to play the game together.</p><p>        "What was the code again?"  Shizuku was sitting on Franklin's shoulder, letting him watch her play.  He couldn't play because of his big meaty claws.</p><p>        "For the third time, it's QUWROF."</p><p>        "Okay!"</p><p>        Because only 10 people could play the game, some had to sit out.  Frankling and Uvogin were obvious choices, considering they could barely hold phones.  Bonelenov wasn't invited because seriously, nobody likes that dude.  He's so fucking weird.  Kortopi also wasn't playing by choice, opting to amuse himself with Shalnark.</p><p>        "Starting the game!" Shalnark announced, and Phinks looked on his phone in horror.</p><p>        "Wait, who the fuck invited Hisoka?!"</p><p>        Too late.  The game has started.</p><p>        For the most part, everybody knew what they were doing - out of the 10 of them, there were two impostors, and everybody was doing their tasks diligently.  Except for Nobunaga.  He wasn't certain of the game so he was just running around, following random people as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.</p><p>        Over in Medbay was Hisoka and Feitan.  Feitan watched Hisoka do a scan, proving him to not be the impostor, before Feitan ran to the cafeteria to call an emergency meeting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>chrollachrolla: </strong>What is it?<br/><strong>shal: </strong>is everything ok?</p><p><strong>feitan:</strong> its hisoka<br/><strong>feitan:</strong> he vent</p><p><strong>hyskoa:</strong> what?</p><p>
  <strong>chrollachrolla has voted (9 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>shizu has voted (8 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>shal has voted (7 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>feitan has voted (6 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pakubaby has voted (5 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>nobunaga has voted (4 remaining)<br/>Machi has voted (3 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>WrathKing has voted (2 remaining)</strong>
</p><p><strong>hyskoa:</strong> illumi wait, it isn't me<br/><strong>Yellmi:</strong> get bent</p><p>
  <strong>Yellmi has voted (1 remaining)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>hyskoa has voted (0 remaining)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hisoka was not An Impostor.  2 Remain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Nobody was upset.  Hisoka wasn't even invited in the first place.</p><p>        The game continues.</p><p>        Having finished her tasks early, Pakunoda found Chrollo and was following him around.  Right in front of her, as Phinks passed by, Chrollo killed him before walking away.  For a moment, Pakunoda stood there, debating.  Should she report the body and save the Troupe?  Or save Chrollo's skin?</p><p>        She stood there for too long - Nobunaga walked by and reported the body.</p><p> </p><p><strong>nobunaga: </strong>in navigation, paku was standing over the body.</p><p><strong>Machi:</strong> I'm not sure it was her.<br/><strong>Pakubaby:</strong> Yes.  It was me.  You caught me, I killed WrathKing.</p><p>        Everybody voted for Pakunoda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pakubaby was not An Impostor.  2 Remain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        From across the room, Phinks threw his phone onto the ground, smashing it to pieces.  "Pakunoda, you traitor!"</p><p>        He ran from the room, angry he had lost.</p><p>        "I FUCKING HATE IT HERE."</p><p>        With only seven people remaining, the game went on, everybody suspicious of each other.  Shalnark, who had also finished his tasks, was currently being chased by a confused Nobunaga.  Believing he was the impostor, Shalnark called an emergency meeting, only to see that somehow, Illumi had died as well.</p><p><strong>shal:</strong> nobunaga keeps chasing me</p><p><strong>nobunaga: </strong>i can't see my tasks<br/><strong>shizu has voted (5 remaining)</strong><br/><strong>feitan:</strong> nobu sus<br/><strong>feitan has voted (4 remaining)</strong><br/><strong>nobunaga:</strong> i fucking hate you all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>nobunaga was not An Impostor.  2 Remain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh man, I really thought it was you, Nobunaga.  Sorry, man."  Shalnark smiled sheepishly, and Nobunaga was less than impressed.</p><p>        "Shut the up fuck."</p><p>        "That's not how--"</p><p>        "Shut.  The up.  Fuck."</p><p>        With a majority of people having finished their tasks, Machi had a weird feeling in her gut.  A hunch.  Sure enough, as she ran around, she saw purple vent: <em>chrollachrolla</em>.  She wasted no time in calling an emergency meeting to let everybody know that Chrollo was the impostor; knowing Machi's famous intuition, they all voted Chrollo off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chrollachrolla was An Impostor.  1 Remains.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Shalnark and Shizuku cheered - finally!  They figured out an impostor!</p><p>        With four remaining, the game continued on intensely.  Shizuku was wondering how she was still alive - oh, whoop, nevermind.  Feitan just killed her.</p><p>        She realized she could leave the spacecraft as a ghost and was now vibing in space.  She wasn't even mad.  Feitan self-reported the body.</p><p> </p><p><strong>feitan: </strong>i see yellow kill.  it yellow.</p><p><strong>shal:</strong> bro :(<br/><strong>Machi:</strong> Are you sure?</p><p><strong>feitan: </strong>he sus.  i saw him.</p><p><strong>Machi:</strong> Shalnark DID wrongfully accuse Nobunaga earlier...<br/><strong>shal:</strong> bc he was CHASING ME.  that was sus asf.  i thought he was going to kill me.</p><p><strong>feitan: </strong>u want get rid of him.<br/><strong>feitan:</strong> yellow impostor.</p><p><strong>feitan has voted (2 remaining)<br/>Machi has voted (1 remaining)</strong><br/><strong>shal:</strong> y'all fuckin suck.<br/><strong>shal has voted (0 remaining)</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>feitan was An Impostor.<br/>Crewmates Win.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Shalnark looked over at Machi in surprise.  "How did you know it was Feitan?!"</p><p>        Machi shrugged.  "Lucky guess."</p><p>        Over in the corner, Feitan was raging, mad that he lost.  "You all suck.  I'm not playing anymore."</p><p>        He followed Phinks' footsteps in stomping out of the room.  He was going to go torture somebody to blow off steam.  Soon, everybody else began to argue over either being wrongfully voted off or killed.  Chrollo looked on the scene helplessly.  This would be a good team building exercise, Shalnark had said.  This will be fun, Shalnark had said.</p><p>        Why did everything have to be overly weird and complicated when the Phantom Troupe was involved?</p><p>        Chrollo deleted <em>Among Us</em> off his phone.  Clearly, family game night was a mistake, and this would not be happening again.</p><p>        Something tapped on the window, and Chrollo turned around to Hisoka with his face pressed up against it, fogging up the glass as he breathed heavily.  The glass was thick, so Chrollo couldn't hear what Hisoka was trying to say.  Scared, Chrollo opened the window to tell Hisoka to go away.</p><p>        "Why did you vote me off, papi?"</p><p>        Chrollo threw his phone straight at Hisoka's head, putting him into a coma instantly.</p><p>        "I've killed the impostor."</p><p>        The Phantom Troupe never played <em>Among Us</em> together ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>